Sometimes Quiet Is Violent
by I'll-Break-your-feels-first
Summary: Josh Dun is real and I don't care what you say! HE IS REAL, UNLIKE YOU!" Tyler screamed at the black eyed man before him.


Dark, almost black eyes stared down at pale and red covered arms as the singer sat on his kitchen side and watched as the sickly red liquid poured down his arm, like a crimson river making its way along an old worn bed, rising over the lumps of his skin then falling over into the crevices of his skinny arms. The substance winded and twisted its way around the boys arm like a snake on a dust path until it finally began to drip from his shaking, pale fingers and into the silver metal bowl below, crystal clear water washing the evil liquid away down the drain never to be seen again, it was a relief to Tyler to see a part of him washed away, a part of his useless existence removed. He didn't understand how his fans couldn't see, didn't understand how no one saw the lumps under the black grease paint on his arms, how no one saw the thick mark around his neck behind the thinning black paint, he didn't get how no one could hear the depression in his lyrics, how did no one hear him. Blurryface. Screaming, shouting. How could they not hear it? It deafened him, almost drowned him in the racket. He wondered how not even Josh could see. The short haired singer slowly began cleaning blood off his arms, carefully stitching one or two... four... that had gone too deep. A long, heavy sigh left him as he pulled the hoodie he had 'borrowed' from none other than Joshua Dun himself. He pulled the cuffs over his hands and let the hoodie rest around his knees, covering his skinny frame. The singer looked up at the clock on the wall above the kitchen window and shook his troubled head, Josh would be home soon, He'd moved in with Tyler, which made making new songs easier. Tyler turned the kettle on carefully and yawned, rubbing dark eyes with a sleeve covered fist while pulling Josh's cup out of the cupboard, wincing as the movement pulled the cuts open, and cursing as he heard Josh walking down the path leading to the house, he bit into his lip as he felt the blood already starting to soak the hoodie. "Hi Ty!" Josh's voice chimed as he walked through the door, dropping the shopping bags on the kitchen side as he entered.

"Hiya J'" Tyler mumbled as he stirred his housemates drink and moved away. "Did you get my painkillers?" He asked, leaning on the side and watching the drummer.

"Of course!" Josh said happily as he handed the box to Tyler and went to grab something. The only just taller male took the box, taking 5 or 6 of the 500mg prescribed pain medication along with a long drink of water to make them go down to settle with the full bottles of anti-depressants and other pills he had found and taken. _"Ønly a matter øf time till thøse settle with the rest" He_ chuckled _"It'll kill yøu, gøød, right? Nø øne will have to deal with yøur pathetic excuse før a life"_ He said. Tyler turned back around and walked towards the stairs, then up them and to his room, flashing a fake smile to Josh as he went by. He wanted to be alone, he didn't want Josh to see the life drain from his eyes. He wanted to die quietly in sleep, not make a fuss or a scene over it.

Tyler sighed as he laid on his bed and thought about his life, about how well Twenty Øne Pilots had done in the past years, everything he had done and gone through to get to where they were. "I'm sorry guys... but I'm tired..." He mumbled as he picked his phone up and opened up his 'BLURRYFACE' Twitter account, posting one simple post. 'I've Wøn', before logging out and going to his personal account and changing his bio to 'BLURRYFACE has his wish', before posting 'I løst'. Tyler then signed out of everything and laid back to wait for his world to go black.

"Tyler!" A familiar voice shouted from the doorway, Tyler forced his eyes open so he could see his closest friend one last time. The lead singer lost consciousness after saying five more words "I'm sorry... I love you"

"TYLER! open your eyes, damnit!" Josh screamed at Tyler, tears beading in red surrounded eyes as he ran to the bedside calling for an ambulance as he sat down and cradled Tylers head in his lap, soft sobs being drawn from him "I love you too Ty... Damnit don't leave me!" Josh said, his breath starting to catch in his throat as his eyes wandered over Tyler's exposed neck, falling on the dark red mark of a noose, then to his arms, where each cut and scar was visible. It was at that second that it all clicked. "How was I this blind? How didn't I see this? Tyler... I'm so sorry..." He whispered, as lyrics began playing in his head. "You were asking for help the whole time... we didn't listen... shit Ty I'm so sorry" The drummer said, half expecting Tyler to jump up saying it was some lame prank, or that he would wake up from a nightmare... But no. The sirens outside were real. Tyler's limp body in his arms was real. Tyler was dying,and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

/A/N This fanfic is my vent place :) i hope you enjoy this, i'll try to keep it updated :) I'll upload my fics from my other account :) ily all

Especially you... you know who you are... \3

/-|


End file.
